User talk:Fngplg
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Talk:ExtendedNavigation! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Cqm Vandalism Hey Fngplg, I appreciate that you want to contribute to this wiki and want to help others. But in oldid=60580}} that case it would have been better to talk to me first to clarify which differs between my opinion about my script and your opinion to make it better together. Contributing to a wiki is not about fight each other; it's about discussing and collaborative result. It would be nice to hear your opinion and change proposals. Greetings, Agent Zuri Profile Message Wall Blog 20:39, August 16, 2017 (UTC) :i just trying to make ur script working. cuz it doesn't work way u declared. imported through importjs and used in common/wikia.js the script trows error. marked as stable site-wide script should not to do such things. could u fix it or clarify imprt and usage instructions? Fngplg (talk) 20:48, August 16, 2017 (UTC) ::No offense meant. I just don't like to feel overlooked while I can't understand, what's wrong. Unfortunately Original Authority resetted my reset to diff=next&oldid=60580}} your revision. I guess, we both missunderstood the intension of each other a bit. Could you tell me what you thought, it would do and think, what it should do? Meanwhile, I can try to find the error caused by the script and set it's status back to beta. Do you agree? Agent Zuri Profile Message Wall Blog 20:55, August 16, 2017 (UTC) :::And by the way: I feel sorry for how it worked in this thread. There was a big missunderstanding but I did not know how to unconfuse it. No offense meant as well. Hope, you can understand me. I never meant to argue with anyone there or let it escalate. Agent Zuri Profile Message Wall Blog 21:52, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Hi!!! I need your help. The script you created CategoryIcon, I have it installed, but I do not know how to use it, you would explain a little please. My Wikia is Wakfu Wiki --Antranix (talk) 04:25, September 2, 2017 (UTC) :the script is not installed (es docs had wrong path; already fixed) nor configured on your wiki. also, your wiki uses new categories, so u need not this script at all, cuz ur categories already has images.Fngplg (talk) 11:50, September 2, 2017 (UTC) GalleryCaptions security question Hi, just a question: since GalleryCaptions carry over the wiki text, is it by chance vulnerable to those injections security issues? Did you properly check it? (I don't know how or if there is this vulnerability, just asking if you thought about that). leviathan_89 09:58, December 10, 2017 (UTC) :it does nothing with wikitext. it uses caption from gallery item, that was rendered by wikia. unless wikia galleries have security issues, the script is fine. if wikia galleries has security issues, then the script still fine, cuz u affected already, even w\o the script. Fngplg (talk) 13:31, December 10, 2017 (UTC) A notification per page or per a condition Hi. I noticed that you have made some changes to the WikiaNotification script weeks ago, and I'd like to ask if you can make the script display a text for specific pages or have a new script doing this task. Because the Featured video thing has been spoiling several articles in my wiki, and I would like to display a text on a notification like the one the WikiaNotification uses to mention that we don't control these videos on pages which have them. If the notification could detect when there is a featured video on an article and display itself on it, it would really be enough for me. Since this is all what I'm asking for.--Luma.dash (talk) 19:22, January 5, 2018 (UTC) :Ok, but how can I write a specific message for these pages with a featured video?--Luma.dash (talk) 10:31, January 7, 2018 (UTC) ::Thanks for the suggestion. However, the banner also appears on video files, not just for featured videos. I just want the banner to appear on articles with a featured video on top of them.--Luma.dash (talk) 06:45, January 15, 2018 (UTC) Disabling Featured Videos Hi Fngplg. I have asked you before about implementing a notification above articles with featured videos, and your suggestion worked perfectly for us. But now, I'm asking for myself if there is a way to disable Featured Video loader before they start loading their video content. As my internet connection is not very static and perform very badly sometimes with them, thus making loading a page hard for me. So, if you have a way to remove them completely for me, it would be helpful.--Luma.dash (talk) 15:23, February 17, 2018 (UTC) :I added the url you gave to me to my adblock's blacklist and it worked. Thanks for the help.--Luma.dash (talk) 16:37, February 17, 2018 (UTC) is there a way to know wether a user is online or not [[User:Rogue maltron|'Rogue maltron']] talk 12:51, June 11, 2017 (UTC) 13:10, March 25, 2018 (UTC)rogue maltron Code Hello Fngplg! Is it possible to create a CollapsibleList template on the mw-collapsible CSS class for infoboxes, without JS and Lua modules? Adding long codes is extremely inconvenient and it takes up a lot of space in the articles. As for example below: RenesSans (talk) 06:57, May 9, 2018 (UTC) :collapsiblelist it is not a template, it is a script. so it is not possible to use it without js. Fngplg (talk) 15:31, May 9, 2018 (UTC) ::Do you have a template, or only a script? I searched on your fandom, but in vain. RenesSans (talk) 18:53, May 9, 2018 (UTC) :::script only. take a look at Template:Collapsible box, may be it will fit. Fngplg (talk) 19:08, May 9, 2018 (UTC) ::::Judging by the content of the template, this is what is necessary for me. Thank you, I will definitely test the other day! If it does, I will be very grateful to you. RenesSans (talk) 19:17, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Thread:17582 Do you think you'd be able to respond to my questions on this thread when you get the chance? ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 07:19, May 25, 2018 (UTC) Quotes.js Hi, may I ask you to implement i18n-js to your script MediaWiki:Quotes.js? Thanks ~[[[User:Quentum|'Q'''uəntumii'ð''' the '''W'ise'']]] 19:42, July 6, 2018 (UTC) :i don't feel like to add external dependency, that makes one more request, just to translate literally 2 words. also, here is already implemented a language choosing algorithm. Fngplg (talk) 21:09, July 6, 2018 (UTC) Tabber linking Hello, I copied a tabber extionsion from the Russian Borderlands Wiki. I'm trying to get links to open the correct tab on a page in stead of the first one every time. I asked for help here and was noted that this was your script. For some reason it doesn't work well with spaces like #Super Saiyan. Although #SuperSaiyan does work. Do you have any idea what might be the problem or a possible fix? Thanks for the help. Mazdafreak Request for help Hi fng. Last time I came here looking for a script to find lonely talk pages, you came to my assistance and provided me with a script. Thanks to your help, that problem was eliminated. I have two requests for scripts if you can make them: # A script that searches for (main) and Talk pages with the keywords "Sonic Retro", "sonicretro.org", and "info.sonicretro.org" within them. My wiki is searching for pages that have copied content from Sonic Retro and this was one of the solutions I had to start solving that problem. # A script that finds files that only linked to by redirects. These files are essentially unused because only a redirect links there. That prevents Special:UnusedFiles from finding them. Please test these on my main wiki: w:c:sonic:Sonic News Network. Thank you! SilverPlays97 (talk) 21:36, December 22, 2018 (UTC) This area Hi there, was wondering if there had been any developments on this area? S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 20:38, February 2, 2019 (UTC) Though that same message does say there was at least one possibility. A system that can automatically change polls would be a truly constructive addition to all of the wikis across the whole of Fandom. I can only encourage you to follow that route or others that can bring about this great change, please any developments would be worth the time. S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 16:00, February 3, 2019 (UTC) Problems with the WikiaNavigationBarStyle CSS Hey, I was wondering if you knew how to fix the CSS for the WikiaNavigationBarStyle style-sheet. Since the recent update to the global navigation bar has caused the style-sheet to not work the way it was intended to. And I'm having trouble trying to figure out how to fix it myself. Even with the archives via the Wayback Machine, and with developer tools, I'm still not managing to fix it. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 04:53, March 16, 2019 (UTC) :i don't use this stylesheet, so it's out of my interests. leave ur question on the stylesheets talk page, so it will have more chances to be resolved. Fngplg (talk) 06:08, March 16, 2019 (UTC) ::I already tried that. No one has said anything which is a surprise, since what Wikia/FANDOM has done to the global navigation bar recently has been one of the talks that I've been seeing on CC. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 06:17, March 16, 2019 (UTC) This bot convert thingy Hi Fngplg! Do you know if there is a way to achieve this ? S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 23:20, May 3, 2019 (UTC)